Ruby
Ruby is one of the main 12 Jewels in ��UnicorPoop��. She's a high class Jewel. Info Name: Ruby Kanji: ルビー Romaji: Rubī Sex: Female Age: 1700 million light years (19) years old Birthday: February 29th Species: Jewel Children: Red Beryl (Daughter) Ward: 13th Ward Status: Alive Etymology She is named after a red gemstone. Rubies are red sapphires. Biography Back during Jewel War 3 she participated in the exterminating all low class Jewels (Any Jewel that wasn't a Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald or a diamond). She was put in the 8th Ward (Quartz (Sekiei) Land). Over there she killed and raped a lot of Quartz Jewels. After coming back to the 13th Ward she fell in love with Emerald after some time she got married to her. She loved Emerald so much and it wasn't because she was a green Jewel because she could've picked a peridot or some other green Jewel. It was because she was the one for her. After 300 years of marriage Emerald got sick of her and divorced her. This wasn't a great time to divorce her as it was during Ruby's pregnancy. She was pregnant with Red Beryl. She went to go get an abortion but it was too late to get one so she dealt with 11 months (Jewels are pregnant for 11 months unlike human women who're pregnant for nine). Then she experienced a very painful birth (which she almost died from) in her basement. She then went for a walk and threw the baby in the trash. A couple years later it wasn't long before she joined Hoseki Cloud and then found Sapphire. Her and Sapphire then became in a relationship. Ruby fell harder in love with Sapphire each day. Later in present time during the girls game session Sapphire can't take Ruby anymore so she breaks up with Ruby which leaves Ruby very angry and a bit depressed. Ruby starts going on a killing spree. First she verses Rubellite and Azurite. She kills Azurite by telling her BOW DOWN TO MY KNEES LOW CLASS BITCH Rubellite tries to kill her but ends up having her wrist broken and stomach impaled. Ruby damages and eats Rubellite's intestines. Not so much later in the story Ruby ends up dating Moonstone. Now y'all would be curious on why such a high class Jewel would be dating a low class Jewel well who thenhell knows. Their relationship isn't sweet like Sapphire's or Emerald's though. It's abusive. Ruby uses Moonstone for her anger. She beats her, rapes her and mentally abuses her. After soketime Moonstone is tired of this and tries her hardest but ends up failing with Ruby beating the shit out of her and torturing her. From a far distance Pearl is witnessing this. Gembent Personality Ruby is kind of a bitch and looks down on low class Jewels. She's very lustful like all rubies. She can become very violent if things don't go her way. She has interests in gold, Mountain Dew and hard alcohol. Relationships = Amber = Since Amber is a low class Jewel Ruby looks down on her = Citrine = Citrine is a Quartz and is a mid class Jewel so Ruby is fine with her. = Emerald = She met her during the war and at sometime got married. She loved Emerald very much and cared for her. Later Emerald divorced her leaving Ruby very depressed alone with her child. = Moonstone = She started dating Moonstone and started abusing her. She couldn't care less about her. = Sapphire = After some time they started dating but Sapphire got sick of her so she broke up with her. = Azurite = Since she's a low class Jewel Ruby doesn't give two shits about her and obviously looks down on her = Diamond = Since Diamond is a diamond Ruby respects her = Amethyst = Ruby doesn't give a shit about her = Jade = Ruby thinks she's a creep = Pearl = Ruby hates Pearl = Rubellite = Ruby killed her along with Azurite = Star Ruby = It's her ancestor they're alike so they get along Trivia * Like other Rubies she's violent and very lustful Category:��UnicornPoop�� Category:Jewels Category:Female Category:Red Jewels